How THAT happened:Rewrote version
by SlytherinSexGodIsHott
Summary: After the Glee Club goes out for a night on the town,Rachel and Puck have some consenquences to face...Even if what they did was enjoyable!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey..So this is my re-writen version of my story ****How****THAT****happened****. Well,here goes,and tell me how it goes,lol. Thoughts are in italics = **_**Thoughts.**_**xxx.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything.**

**Chapter One**

**Rachel p.o.v:**

I just got out of the shower when I heard pounding on the front door. Frowning,I ran down the stairs towel-clad,and opened the door to a very enthusiastic Brittany,Mercedes,Quinn and a happy looking Tina.

''Hello,ladies. You are welcome upstairs to wait in my bedroom as I get dressed.'' I said to them.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at me and said ''You aint gettin dressed,gurl. Your our Barbie doll,and you are getting ready for tonight.''

With that she pushed past me,up the stairs with the rest of the girls behind her,leaving me to close the door,and trail behind them.

When I reached my bedroom,I seen all types of make-up and clothes around my bedroom.

''You girls are lucky my dads are not here. They would probably ask to help,or take some embaressing photographs.'' I explained to them. _Although I love my dads,they can be pretty annoying somtimes._

''Okay,Rachal. By the time we're finished with you,your gonna be looking daaamn hott!'' Mercedes exclaimed. I laughed.

''C'mon Rach. Sit down in this chair and I'll fix your hair.'' Quinn told me. I walked over to the chair she was pointing to and sat.

''I'm gonna do your make-up after.'' Tina told me. _I hope she doesn't do anything too dramatic. She is known for that you know..I better not look like I just stepped off a corner!_

I was pulled from my thoughts as Quinn began pulling at my hair.

**Puck p.o.v:**

''Dude! I totally kicked your ass!'' I yelled at Finn,while pumping my hand in the air. We were playing X-Box and I was so winning.

''Whatever,man.'' Was his only replie. I rolled my eyes,knowing he was pissed and feeling depressed about it. He was such a girl!

''So,you ready to go huntin tonight,man?'' I asked him,tryna change the subject. But he only looked confused.

''For girls..Come on man.'' I rolled my eyes again.

''Oh,yeah..Totally!'' He had that dopey smile on his face. I grimced as I stood up.

''Dude,I'll be back later. I gotta go pick up Amy.'' I told him.

''S'kay. Tell her I said hello!''

I smiled. Finn had a good relationship with my little sister. Even though she was 7 and he was 17,they got on great. But that doesn't really surprise me. I mean Finn is Finn and Amy is 7,so they had a lot in common. I had to laugh to myself at that as I got into the drivers side of my truck.

**Well,guys. That's the start of it. So reveiw and tell me what ya think,and if I should stick with the old one (it's on my profile) or continue with this one...xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright,this is chapter two. Yee seem to like this version because I got a few story alerts and some favourites too. Thanks all. Alright,here we .**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything you recognise.**

**Rachel p.o.v: **

After a couple of hours of plucking,pulling,dragging and God knows what else,the girls finally let me go and started working on themselves. _I'll help them in a minute._ I decided to check what I looked like in the mirror.

What I saw there made me gasp. I looked stunning. I had a tight red dress on,that came mid-tigh. Silver stilettoes,and my hair done in curls,half up,half down. My make-up wasn't too much either.

Turning back to the girls,I watched as they were transformed themselves. Mercedes had a black dress on,black heels and curly hair left down. Quinn had on a white dress,gold heels,a quiff in her hair. Tina had a emerald green dress,black stilettoes,and her hair in a messy bun,with a few stray peices of hair loose. And Brittany had a purple dress,silver heels,and hair loose. We were all ready.

**Finn p.o.v:**

Mike rang the door bell of Rachel's house and we all waited for someone to answer. When the door opened,we all seen Brittany talking on the phone.

''But San,are you coming or not? Okay,see you in a bit so.'' She said ''That was San. She'll be coming over in a bit with Kurt.''

The guys nodded and we walked into the Berry house.

''You guys wait in the front room,we'll be down in a minute.'' And she walked upstairs.

**Rachel p.o.v:**

Britanny came back into my room and told us the boys were downstairs in the living room.

''Oh,and San and Kurt will be here soon.'' She told us. I nodded and Mercedes said ''Hell yeah.'' We walked out of my room and down the stairs,into the living room.

I seen Finn,Mike,Matt,Artie and Noah all sitting around doing nothing. I rolled my eyes. Typical boys. I looked around and my eyes connected with a pair. Noahs.

**Dum-Dum-Duuum. Haa,I'll leave yee hangin there for a while,lol. r&.**

**SlytherinSexGodIsHott**


End file.
